Cleo Sertori (JAW)
Cleo Sertori is one of the main characters in "H2O - Just add Water". She is played by Phoebe Tonkin. About Cleo In contrast to Emma, she is often awkward, insecure, and a little shy. She is the most "girly" out of the three next to Emma and is well intentioned and empathetic. Cleo also enjoys feeding her fish and and becomes very upset when one of them dies, her favorite fish is Hector. It is revealed in "Moon Spell" that she is Lactose Intolerant. Becoming a Mermaid Cleo becomes a mermaid in first episode "Metamorphosis" of season one. After being tricked into helping Zane Bennett repair his boat, who sets her adrift into the sea. Rikki then jumps aboard the boat and places the spark plug into the engine. Cleo and Rikki then take the boat for a joyride. Along the ride, the girls pick up Emma. Carefree Rikki, steering the boat, leads the girls miles off shore and the boat runs out of fuel in the middle of the sea. So the girls, with no options, paddle to the shore of Mako Island. There, the girls search the island for a strong cellphone signal to call for help. While searching, Cleo accidentally falls down a hole that leads to a hollow cave with a pool inside. Growing more concerned, Emma and Rikki follow her in. Emma realizes that the pool is connected to the ocean and may be the girls' only way to escape the cave. A reluctant Cleo admits that she cannot swim. With the full moon rising, Rikki and Emma convince Cleo the swim to the other side. Once Cleo enters the pool, the full moon becomes aligned with the pool and the pool begins to bubble and small, light, orb-like particles float into the air. The three girls swim to the other side, where they are then rescued by the Water Police. Upon the next morning, Cleo discovers her tail when she transforms into a mermaid while taking a bath. The Marine Park In Party Girls, Cleo gets a job as the dolphin feeder in which Emma thinks a bad idea as she's around water. Then she becomes an ice cream girl. In the third series she works as a dolphin trainer. Mermaid Powers Cleo has the power to change into a mermaid within ten seconds upon the touch of water and swim extremely fast. She only becomes a human again when her body is completely dry. Hydrokinesis At the start of season one, Cleo discovers the power to shape and manipulate water according to her will and also the power to duplicate water (in episode "Metamorphosis" she demonstrated this ability when showing Rikki and Emma) which is commonly called moving or bending water. Power advancement In the beginning of season two, Cleo, along with Rikki and Emma, gets struck by a special full moon and instinctively swim to the Moon Pool where she and the others are given new powers. In Cleo's case, she develops the ability to create and control wind called "Aerokinesis". When combined with Rikki and Emma, she can produce hurricane-like weather. However, Cleo's power alone isn't enough to levitate a person or anything heavier - unlike Charlotte Watsford who could levitate all three girls at once, it takes all three to levitate one person. Relationships Lewis McCartney Cleo starts to date Lewis, her best friend, at the end of Season 1 after they admitted their feelings for each other. At the beginning of Season 2, after Cleo got her new powers, Lewis becomes clingy and doesn't give her enough space. Cleo then breaks up with him to find the balance. When Lewis begins dating Charlotte, she gets jealous. After Charlotte became a mermaid and told Cleo that she was not worthy of being a mermaid, Lewis breaks up with her to admit his true feelings for Cleo and they get back together. Cleo and Lewis continue to maintain their relationship in Season 3, but they take a little time from seeing each other they are still dating again when Lewis receives a scholarship from America and Cleo decides to let him go. Though they have departed, Cleo and Lewis still maintain in contact with each other. Ryan Shortly after Lewis' departure, Cleo develops a crush for Ryan, who works with her step-mother, Samantha. However, she becomes wary of him after his suspicions about Mako Island go too far. Cleo's Gallery File:CleoFace.jpg File:Bscap0305.jpg File:Bscap0234.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-9009219-250-142.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-10.jpg File:Lewis-and-Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2215221-1148-638.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2215232-1600-900.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2255962-320-256.jpg File:04.jpg File:03.jpg File:01.jpg File:Cleo-in-the-cafe-h2o-just-add-water-9078757-506-329.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-9192769-1024-768.jpg File:Clewis-kiss-h2o-just-add-water-9192846-549-362.jpg File:Bndg n.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-season-3-8057422-223-152.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-just-add-water-season-3-8057438-495-415.jpg File:Phoebe-Tonkin-h2o-just-add-water-1869251-240-320.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1467354-202-115.jpg File:Lewis-getting-strangled-h2o-just-add-water-8919787-250-141.jpg File:Untitled 2.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-1894266-2304-1728.jpg File:Lewis and Cleo.jpg File:Cleo-suprised-h2o-just-add-water-8897449-470-271.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473559-480-251.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2215401-2015-1221.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473362-698-395.jpg File:Hydrokinesis.JPG File:Cleo orange juice.png File:SABITHA-KRITHARAN-h2o-just-add-water-7124401-500-400.jpg File:Mermaid Cleo.png File:Cleo season 3.png File:Mirror Cleo.JPG File:Cleo Mermaid.jpg File:003.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-laughing-h2o-just-add-water-9322794-527-348.jpg File:Cleo-on-the-beach-h2o-rikki-cleo-and-bella-8517966-493-632.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-forever-h2o-just-add-water-8465426-491-650.jpg File:Cleo-and-kim-h2o-just-add-water-9530198-608-400.jpg File:Rikki-laughs-h2o-just-add-water-9530475-608-400.jpg File:Cleo-and-bella-in-the-water-h2o-just-add-water-9546318-442-259.jpg File:Cleo-unsure-h2o-just-add-water-9530216-608-400.jpg File:I193269104 93496 36.jpg File:-h2o-just-add-water-lovers-6661969-500-332.jpg File:Cleo-at-school-h2o-just-add-water-9323077-390-229.jpg File:4532431925a7235735066l.jpg File:4532431925a5999606141l.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-lleo-5366414-320-240.jpg File:Cleo-in-her-room-h2o-just-add-water-9322753-526-346.jpg File:2d2bdacbf1109a21med.png File:Episode-H2O-just-add-water-h2o-just-add-water-2239911-1920-1080.jpg File:235037.jpg File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2255974-512-288.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-Party-Girls-h2o-just-add-water-2233735-250-141.jpg File:235004.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334461-250-141.jpg File:C66352d46a 23765236 o2.jpg File:Cleo Badewann gross.jpg File:Ag28363n116318.jpg File:4532431925a5999606262l.jpg File:4522378591a6382525159l.jpg File:A8.jpg File:A9.jpg File:Cleo.png File:Capture9.JPG File:Phoebe-tonkin-autograph-h2o-just-add-water-8465291-444-623.jpg File:H20-h2o-mermaids-1729984-263-192.jpg File:Cleo On Rocks 1.png File:Cleo On Rocks 2.png File:Cariba-Phoebe-Angus-h2o-just-add-water-6859534-784-678.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:Emma-with-a-Dolphin-h2o-just-add-water-702482 1920 1275.jpg File:T 3672264.jpg File:Pirate cleo.jpg File:Cleo studying.jpg File:Cleo at mako.jpg File:Cleo at the marine park.jpg File:Cleo Lewis Together.jpg File:Cleo and ronnie.jpg File:Cleo 2.jpg File:Cleo On Bed 2.png File:Cleo on Bed.jpg File:Bbtc.jpg File:Cleo In Pool.jpg File:Cloe On Floor.png File:The Tail.png File:Cleo Using Powers.png File:Cleo Sleeping.png File:Cleo And Lewis Swimming.png File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:H2o-just-add-water-Pressure-Cooker-h2o-just-add-water-2234427-250-141.jpg File:H2O-under-water-scenes-h2o-just-add-water-2186368-1024-680.jpg File:Cleo Sad.png File:Cleo Relaxed.png File:Cleo1.jpg File:Emma annoyed.jpg File:Big Catch.jpg File:Cleo 3.jpg File:Cleo & Lewis.jpg File:Cleo And Charlotte.png File:Cleo Swimming.jpg File:From Phoebe To Cleo.jpg File:Fitting Into Costume.jpg File:Cleo Singing.jpg File:Bscap0368.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:current mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans